The present invention relates to a tube and connector arrangement for a lighting fixture which is suitable for a mass production to greatly reduce the cost of the lighting fixture and improve its quality.
In the production of lighting fixtures, the frame tubes A and connectors B (see FIGS. 1 and 1A) are commonly fastened together through a welding process. This complicated procedure greatly increases the cost of the lighting fixtures. When the welding flux is heated during the welding, a harmful gas will be produced and may be drawn into the lungs of the welder. Because the welder must watch the flame of the welding torch during the welding, the welder's eyes may be damaged easily. After the welding, the surface around the connecting area between the tube and the connector is destroyed and must be surface-treated again. Furthermore, because the welding process is executed by labor, it is difficult to control the quality.